1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for managing changes to business rules.
2. Related Art
Determining acceptable changes to data within a system typically requires a complicated series of steps that produces undesirable results. Therefore there exists a need for a simple means for determining acceptable changes to data within a system that produces desirable results.